The Online Terror
by Shonenevolution
Summary: A Mysterious Website became the presumed source of an ever increasing number of disappearances, a urban legend popular among young people maybe is more than just a legend. Could the Doctor and her friends stop whatever is happening before is too late?


**Doctor Who**

**-The Online Terror-**

**PART 1**

Myths, Fables, Legends… they have many names across the many ages of mankind, they were used at some point in the past to explain the unknown, we created gods to explain how the universe worked, we created monsters to give a face to all those ideas that scare us, we try to answer the questions with simple imagination.

We are different now, we have knowledge, it is pretty limited, yes I know, but he have it, now those answers are simple fairy tales, things that sometimes we tell to our youth just to scare them or stories that some tell in the dark of the night as a form of entertainment. However, with all of this I don't want to give to any of you the impression that all of those legends were just simple ghost stories without any type of truth behind them, after all, just like I said before, they were created to give an explanation to thing that we don´t understand… and there are things out there, things that even now, with all that "_knowledge_" that we humans are so proud of, we can't begin to understand.

"_Tonight we have one of those tales_…"- A disembodying voice said while an image and some words appeared in the screen, after showing the title of the story the screen went black while the music turned up the intensity, maybe to help creating an unsettling atmosphere or to create some expectation in the viewer. Said viewer was sitting in front of the screen, with the company of a (now cold) pizza, some empty cans and a young girl that was sleeping while using his shoulder as a pillow, this man watched briefly the face of the beauty that was sleeping next to him, after making sure that his jacket, the one that was being use as a sheet by the girl, was in place, he makes himself comfortable in his sofa to enjoy the story that was about to start.

_-"…is all real! Those legends about that website that kills people, they are all real!"-_said the main character of that episode with a pretty convincing look, at least for that types of low budget shows, of horror and desperation- _"I saw them… they crawl in the dark, trying to drag you with them, and now they want me just because I did that stupid game!"-_ the girl started to cry in the arms of her love interest, he tried to calm her down, sadly not in a very convincing way, the actor wasn't very good. But even with that detail the viewer was interested to see to where the plot was going, even if he occasionally made fun at the poorly made effects and the stiff acting of the male actor.

-I still can't believe that you watch this garbage unironically- said the girl now with her eyes open and a smile in her face, her partner turned his head to give her a disapproving look, she then takes the opportunity to leave a kiss in his lips and then she quickly exit the room leaving her lover with his mouth open and his face red.

-_That damn woman_…- said the poor guy trying to ignore the butterflies that were invading his stomach- I hate how she use the fact that I love her against me- said the guy to himself while crossing his arms.

-No, you don't Sweet Buns!- said the woman from the comfort of their bedroom as if she actually heard what he said, the guy didn't answer, he just shanked further in his sofa while the colour red came back to his face- Now Mr. Matt Newman, could you kindly came to our lovely room so you and your lovely fiancée can have an extra lovely night together... _if you know what I mean_\- the soon to be Mrs Newman added with a seductive tone in her voice, her lover froze in his spot after hearing that proposal.

-I-I c-coming- said Matt after turning off the screen of the television.

-Not yet but you soon will- his future wife said with a devilish tone, colour red once again came back while the laugh of the girl filled the space of their little apartment.

The young man got up of the sofa and heads up to the room where his wife patiently waited, he leaves the cans and the half-eaten pizza there, he will deal with them in the morning, now his lady was waiting for him.

Suddenly the screen of the TV that he just turned off came back to life, startling the young man.

-…_okaaay_\- he said while he watched the screen, that badly made horror movie that he was enjoying a minute ago was still going- This is weird- he said taking a step closer to the television.

-"Those…things have no form, no body, t-they are everywhere"- said the main character of the movie to a group of soldiers- "_T-They want my flesh, t-they will tear me apart and… and drag the rest of my body to…somewhere_ **YOU HAVE TO HELP ME PLEASE!"-** The girl in the screen begged in a state of pure terror.

-That girl is a pretty good actress- Matt commented taking another step to the television- Is a shame that she wastes her talent in this type of stuff- he grabbed the remote control and was about to turn off the image once again when suddenly…

_-Matt… they are going to get you too-_

The young man drop the control when he heard without any doubt that the woman in the movie just said his name, in fact, she and all the other actors in that movie where looking to the camera or more likely... to him.

-_W-What?-_ an horrible sensation of emptiness just invaded the body of Matt, feeling like his body just got heavy for some reason, the air in that room became very difficult to breath and all his limbs paralyze, then he felt something... _watching him_-…C-C- he opened his mouth to call his girlfriend but the word just didn't wanted to came out, his only company where those trapped in the screen, observing him with a sad look in their faces.

-_We… are… sorry_\- one of the soldier said.

-But we need you- the male actor that he found funny previously appeared in the scene- **I need you- **his voice changed and then the screen turned off.

The screen then turned red, bathing the whole room with a crimson glow, and then a scream was heard.

But when the girl that was waiting in the other room and some neighbours came, they found nothing.

Just a TV turned on… with an actor in a bad horror movie looking almost identical to the now missing Matt Newman.

**-To Continue- **


End file.
